


Won’t You Just Shut Up and Kiss Me?

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [16]
Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: F/M, OFC - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Could you do an imagine from the character josh from clueless where he becomes your new stepbrother and you don't like him at first with smut at the middleish-end? Thanks I love your blog!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t You Just Shut Up and Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sugar, it makes me really happy that you guys enjoy my writing! Thankfully I’m now on Spring Break so expect more updates! I’m so sorry I’m a day late, my computer decided to fuck me over and restart without bothering to save. Anyway, all that said I hope you enjoy!

You roll your eyes at Josh’s antics, “you really aren’t funny, Josh.”

The brunette teen faux gasps dramatically, clutching his chest.

“Ouch (Y/N)!” He exclaims with a pout, batting his eyes at you like a puppy. “Hurtful, but then again it’s not like I actually care.”

You roll your eyes at his moronic behavior, “that’s what I was aiming for, and admit it, you _do_ care what I think.”

You couldn’t lie, there were times Josh really did annoy you but now wasn’t one of those times - no matter how much you tried pretending it was.

“What are you doing anyway?” Asks Josh in actual curiosity, peering over your shoulder, and you try swatting him away.

“I’m working on my term paper,” You huff, shaking your head then drop it onto the dining room table. “And I’m fricking _stuck.”_

It wasn’t too long ago that your father and Josh’s mother married, leaving you with a brand new - and frankly almost always - annoying stepbrother; AKA Josh. However, there even you had to admit there were times you were thankful to have him around, being an only child _did_ get lonely sometimes.

“Need help?” He offers and you chuckle, shaking your head. “What do _you_ know about psychology?” You question, turning around to look at the green-eyed teen.

“Probably more than you,” Josh replies with a chuckle, moving the dining room chair to sit beside you.

“Yeah right.”

“Yeah, says the psycho.”

“Hey!” You exclaim, nudging is shoulder. “I’m not a psycho!”

Josh chuckles, “well you gotta be pretty psychotic to be dating Aaron.”

You groan at the over used joke, it was no secret Josh didn’t like Aaron, but he’d never tell you why and instead opted to make snide comments about your boyfriend.

“Shut up, Josh,” you say, moving to stand before gathering your notes and books.

“Where are you going?”

“The library,” you reply, not bothering to do moocher before leaving the house.

Tossing your things into the passenger seat you you buckle up in the driver’s seat, and start up the car. Things had been… _different_ between you and Josh lately, he used to be nothing more than a little annoying and a total smart ass, but now he was always there to help. Not only was this the second time he’d offered to help you with your paper but he was also always looking out for you, giving you tips for assignments and just seemed protective of you all of a sudden. However, if you were being honest, you liked it. You could never really consider Josh a brother - sure, he was your stepbrother but that wasn’t the point, the point was he was no longer just another person in the house. If you were being honest with yourself you actually considered him a friend - no matter how much you’d deny it to him or any human.

Did _he_ have a girlfriend?

Josh had been dotting on you so much lately that the thought never really came to mind about _his_ relationship status, was he just bothering you because he was bored? Was he doing it out of some sort of step brotherly care for you? You weren’t sure, you liked him looking after you and you wanted him to be happy - because why wouldn’t you want him to be? However, you just couldn’t picture anyone with him. There was no denying that even in his most annoying of moments Josh was charming and cute, you’d see girls in the hallways in between class wave and smile at him every now and again. He was dorky, smart, charming, and handsome. A total package that anyone would be lucky to have and yet…the thought of him being with someone irked you for some reason.

“Oh crap,” you mumble, so lost in your thoughts you’d almost missed the turn into the local library’s parking lot.

You have to make another round before finally entering it but it doesn’t take you too long to find parking, turning off the engine of your car you grab your things from the passenger seat and exit the vehicle. You looked like a bit of a mess but that didn’t really matter to you, you’d be doing nothing but studying all night anyway so who cared who you looked? Walking into the massive building your were greeted with silence and light scuffles of the people moving around. You maintain that silence and walk towards the back of the library, wanting to be as secluded as possible to continue your work and thankfully the final table at the end of the hall was empty. You take a seat and go to work, making notes, outlines and even beginning your draft before you needed more information and stood up to look for any more references you could use to delve deeper into the topic of your paper. However, before you focused enough to find some new material you noticed a familiar head of hair and smiled.

“Aaron!” You softly call out, trying not to alter those around you but he doesn’t hear you and instead walks further into the secluded row of books.

You set down your file and walk over to the shelves happily, not having seen Aaron properly in almost a week - you’d been too busy with your paper but he was understanding, gosh, he was always so sweet. Walking around the corner you feel your face set aflame and quickly whip back round, crap, that wasn’t Aaron…what it _was_ was a couple making out. Man, have they ever heard of “get a room”? Because seriously, this was just cliché and childish. You were about to head back to your seat, deciding to wait until the two delinquents left that particular section of the library to get some more material when you heard the girl call out a name, one you swore you misheard for a second.

‘ _She didn’t just…’_ your mind trails off, stilling mid-step.

The name was whispered again.

Your hands tighten into fists and you round the corner, staring at the back of someone you’d still hoped wasn’t who you thought it was. However, deep down you knew it was him and you felt fucking crushed. With stinging eyes you pick up a heavy book off the shelf and fling it at the man’s large back, wanting nothing more than to scream in his face or beat him with a particularly thick book.

“What the fuck—” the young man shouts but stops, whipping around and goes wide eyed upon seeing you. “(Y/N).”

“You liar, you’re a goddamn cheater!” You yell, no longer caring about the other patrons of the library.

“This isn’t what it looks like, babe,” Aaron tried but you didn’t believe a word of it, instead you threw another book.

“Yeah right you jerk, you aren’t here hooking up like two cliché assholes,” you seethe, trying to blink away your tears.

“You know what, what’s the point in lying?” The blonde behind him begins, folding her arms over her ample chest and grins. “Who’d want to date a frumpy looking girl like you?”

You’re taken aback by her words but quickly recover, “at least I’m not an easy hussy like you!” You yell, storming away from the duo to grab your things and leave already.

You feel a arm grab you and you force yourself not to throw a punch.

“(Y/N) I’m sorry, it was a mistake!” Aaron softly exclaims, obviously caring about the watching eyes.

But you didn’t give a damn about who was watching, “spilling milk is a mistake!” You yell, tearing your arm away from the boy. “Making out with her isn’t!”

You gather the last of your things to leave, but Aaron tries once more.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N)!”

“Save it,” you bite back, turning back to glare at him. “We’re over, jerk.”

You don’t bother looking back, practically running out of the library and stumble against your car trying to get in as quick as possible. You throw your things uncaringly into the backseat and drive home, eyes burning with unshed tears. You wouldn’t cry over a jerk like that, you wouldn’t let yourself. Arriving home you get out of your car and storm into the house, slamming the front door wanting nothing more than to be alone. However, despite ignoring Josh’s calls for you the young man seemed determined and halts you by grabbing your forearm, you halt and turn to face him but before he could get a word out you break down. It was obvious the brunette was taken aback but said nothing, instead choosing to wrap his arms around you and hold you tight.

“Want to talk about it?” He offers kindly, rubbing your back but you only cry harder and shake your head.

You find yourself in Josh’s room, laying on his bed beside him as he holds you but says nothing, simply holding you and you couldn’t ask for anything more.

“He was cheating on me,” you say after a few more moments of silence, your voice hoarse from crying.

Despite the stomach tightening feeling of saying those words aloud you kind of regretted telling Josh, now expecting him to say something childish like ‘I told you so’ or something equally insensitive, so when he didn’t the least to say you were surprised.

“I’m sorry,” is all he says, voice soft.

You tilt your head to look up at Josh, surprise obviously on your face but he says nothing else, instead he moves to stand and walks over to his CD player. You watch silently as he puts in a CD and selects a track, turning to you he smiles and you feel your heart flutter a little at the smile.

“Instead of thinking about that jerk, why don’t we dance?” He asks, holding a hand out as _Walk This Way_ by Aerosmith begins to play through the speakers.

You feel yourself smile wide and move to stand, taking his hand you follow his lead and dance freely, nodding along to the timeless song while singing at the top of your lungs and in that moment you actually felt _happy._ It was strange, you thought you’d be way more hung up over Aaron’s infidelity but instead you found yourself not really caring anymore, instead you cared more about the way Josh was dancing like a moron trying to make you laugh - he was far kinder than you ever gave him credit for.

At that moment you felt something, you couldn’t really label the feeling but it made you feel warm all over and happy, so you didn’t question it and instead chose to enjoy the feeling.

**~~~~~**

**(One week later)**

You and Josh were sat on his bed, writing up the final lines of your essay and before you knew it, it was done.

“Finally!” You exclaim, throwing your hands into the air and Josh laughs.

“You’re not as dumb as I thought,” the brunette says jokingly, moving off his bed to stand and stretch. “Oh, speaking of which, I have something to celebrate.”

You watch as Josh moves to his closet, bending down for a moment to rummage through some things before standing and once he turns you see two six-packs of your favorite beer.

“How’d you get those?” You ask, actually happy to kick back and relax after a stressful week.

“I have my ways,” Josh replies with a grin, plopping back down onto his bed beside you and tears open the packaging while you clear the bed before sitting up against the headboard.

“Besides, thought it’d be a nice way to celebrate,” he adds, smiling over at you and you couldn’t help but return the gesture.

Josh hands you a can before taking one for himself and sits beside you, the two of you cracking open the drink and taking long sips. You felt content, music playing softly in the background, beer in hand and sitting beside someone who made you happy. You and Josh chatted away while drinking, your tongue lowly loosening as the two of you made your ways through the cans. After having finished about five of your six cans you felt pleasantly buzzed, deciding to wait a moment before having your last can and it seemed like Josh was right there with you. Your conversations slowly got more in-depth and before you knew it, you’d asked him a question you’d been thinking about all week.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” You ask, slightly smacking yourself for asking - what’d it matter to you after all?

“Why do you wanna know?” He replies, of course the evasion of the question made you think that he did have a girlfriend and for some reason you felt your heart sink.

“Do you?” You press, unable to keep the slight sadness from your voice.

“Nah,” he replies, and you feel your heart settle for a moment but just a moment before he adds. “There is…someone, though.”

“Who?” You quickly ask, maybe a little too quickly.

Josh doesn’t reply right away, instead choosing to drag out the silence opting to open up his final beer and take a long swig instead.

“Who is she?” You ask, sitting up a little straighter - who ever she was you already hated her. “Or is it ‘he’?” You add, only just realizing you’d never seen him flirt with girls.

Josh chokes on his drink and laughs, wiping his mouth while shaking his head.

“No, it’s defiantly a ‘she’,” he says, pausing a little before bringing the can up to his lips and mumbles a response but you don’t hear it.

“Who?” You ask, feeling a little irritated now.

“You,” Josh replies once again, and you feel your heart skip about four beats.

“W-What?”

“I know, it’s stupid but…I like you, okay?” The brunette replies, running a hand over his face with a defeated sigh. “I’m sorry, I probably just made you feel awkward, you can hit me and leave, I won’t blame y—”

You weren’t sure if it was the liquor in your system giving you courage or the sudden realization that you’d been wanting to do this all week, but the next thing you knew you were kissing Josh. The young man was stunned for a moment and you were about to pull back and apologize when you felt him respond, cupping your jaw and holds you close kissing you back. You feel yourself melt into the kiss, moaning softly when he slips his tongue into your mouth and brushes it against yours, you move your hands into his short and and shift a little allowing him to lay you down and hover above you.

“God, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” he mumbles against your lips, kissing you once agains this time far more innocently.

Your hands move down to his hips and you pull him down a little, moving your hips up to brush against his and you shiver at the groan it elicits from him.

“(Y/N),” he stutters softly, pulling back a little to look you in the eye. “Don’t…I won’t be able to hold back otherwise…” Josh trails off and you smile, moving one hand to brush over his cheek.

“I want you to,” you reply, feeling your heart speed up.

“Are you sure?” He asks, voice just an octave deeper but it makes your skin raise with arousal.

You silently nod before leaning back up to kiss him, hot and desperate and it’s clear Josh doesn’t need to be told twice as his hips move down to slowly grind against you. You return the movement and kiss him back, the movement slowly becoming more and more uncoordinated and sloppy and so fucking urgent you felt like you’d vibrate out of your skin of your urges weren’t sated. Your hands slip under Josh’s shirt and move up, trying to take off the offending garment without breaking the kiss. However, the kiss was broken and while that made you want to protest the newly exposed skin made you feel otherwise and you quickly moves to toss your shirt away as well, the clothes had fallen somewhere on the floor quickly forgotten as you move to work on your bra before throwing it away as well. Josh ducks his head and takes you breast into his mouth, his hand working your other mound as he slowly grinds against you, now settled comfortably in between your legs. You moan softly and grip at his pillows, tugging lightly at them as your head rolls back, but despite the pleasure you felt it was nothing more than teasing to what you really wanted.

“Josh,” you breathe, your chest rising and falling faster with anticipation. “Please,” you beg, hooking your legs around his hips and pull him closer trying to wordlessly tell him what you wanted.

His green eyes meet yours and your heart quickens, they were dialed and clouded with lust…for you. Fuck, if it wasn’t the sexiest thing you’d ever seen. The brunette moves and captures your lips once again, his hands shifting to work on your jeans before slipping in and you feel his digit press against your clit, you buck against the content and moan. Biting and tugging at his lips as you feel his touch you before slipping a finger into you which was soon followed by another, you move against his fingers and groan breathlessly.

“More,” you whimper, what your body craving just out of reach.

Gently removing himself from you Josh reaches over to his bedside table and pulls out a condom, holding the rectangle foil in between his teeth as the two of you work to remove the remainder of your clothing. Once you were naked beneath him and him above you, the two of you pause for a moment, dark eyes raking over one another’s bodies and taking each other in. Josh’s body wasn’t washboard abs and large arms, his was toned but slim and to you he was perfect. However, you feel yourself flush upon feeling his eyes on your body, tearing the condom open you watch as he rolls it onto his length before leaning back down and kissing you hard.

“God…you’re so beautiful,” he whispers against your lips, hot breath fanning over your kiss-swollen lips and you smile softly.

You feel the head of his cock at your entrance, slowly and gently pushing into you inch by inch, filling you until his thighs meet yours and you tense around him for a moment.

“F-Fuck,” you groan, your body shivering at the new sensation washing over you.

You knew he was waiting for the okay from you before moving, and you appreciated but your body screamed for more, and with a moan you kiss him feel and tongue silently telling him to move. Josh heeds your un-spoken words and pulls out before thrusting back into you, you bite back a moan but your mouth hangs open releasing heavy breaths.

“(Y/N),” he moans against the crook of your shoulder, your name rolling off his tongue like honey.

The brunette’s movement slowly speed up before finding a speed that suites the two of you and your longer try hiding your moans, your voices mixes with his freely in the room as he fucks you. Your stomach coils up, the familiar pooling making itself known to you as your toes curl and despite wanting this to last longer you knew it wouldn’t.

“J-Josh I’m close,” you moan out, nails digging into his back.

“Me too,” he grunts, hips moving faster.

Your body holds out for a little while longer before tensing as you tremble, euphoria washing over you and you feel yourself go limp for a moment with one last wanton moan and Josh isn’t far behind, a handful of thrusts before his body stills and cums into the condom with a rough grunt. The two of you lay motionless for a moment, bodies relishing in the waves of pleasure before he pulls out of you, removing and tying off the condom Josh tosses it away before grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. For a moment you worry if things will be awkward, but when he hold your panties to you with a kind smile the worry dissipates and you pull on the garment before being pulled back onto the bed, body enveloped against Josh with his arms around you and you smile at the gentle kiss placed on your shoulder.

“That was unexpected,” he says and you chuckle, slipping your fingers in with his.

“Yeah, but it was nice…really nice,” you say, unable to stop smiling.

“Yeah,” he replies, pausing for a moment as his thumbs runs over the back of your hand. “What does this make us?”

You still for a moment, your smile faltering but you knew from the hope in his voice it was what you wanted too, so you roll over and meet Josh’s eyes once again.

“Josh Lucas, will you be my dorky boyfriend?” You ask, slightly trepidation in your voice despite your smile.

You feel relief wash over you at the smile that spread over his lips, “well since you asked so nice,” he teases and you giggle, leaning in to kiss him..

“Of course, (Y/N), it’d be my honor,” he says, cupping your jaw to kiss you deeply and you felt nothing short of happy.


End file.
